Just for the Night
by theweirdworder
Summary: With all of her children gone and her husband frequently away, Thayet is lonely. A week before the Midwinter festivals, Thayet finds comfort and companionship for the night with a certain someone. Written for the May prompt of the JoGeNuDoNuNaRo Challenge


Just For the Night

He was beautiful, with his dark hair and sapphire eyes. Thayet understood why all the noble girls said what they did.

He was suave, too, with his impeccable manners and rakish smile. There was a refreshing element to him, one that was different from any that she had ever encountered. While Thayet knew that she could get any man she wanted, it was incredibly hard to find a man that was right for her. It was incredibly hard to find one who would treat her as an equal instead of as a superior; there had been so many men in her past who had treated her in the aloof manner one would treat a living goddess, instead of as the simple regard one would treat a woman.

It was a week before Mindwinter's. Thayet was alone in the castle, except for him and some of the other companies of the Own. There was something about him that called him to her- whether it was the way he held himself, or the way he treated her like a normal human being, or the way he reminded her of who she was missing. Something called him to her too, because he came up to her and they started talking. Somehow, he eventually led her outside, and into the deep throngs of the forest.

They talked until the sky went as black as Thayet's hair, and the moon sparkled from high above the trees.

He was especially beautiful in the moonlight then; the moonlight glinted and glittered and glistened off of him and embellishing his features.

Somehow, her lips ended up on hers. He kissed her with a gentle ferocity that made her feel as if she was reborn; her senses exploded with the flavor his kiss gave.

He treated her in a manner that she hadn't been treated in for so long. Fiery, hot, and all-consuming desire coursed through her; she tried desperately to make it a substitute for all she was lacking inside.

She tried to push down the guilt that accompanied the desire, the guilt that pulsed within her no matter how hard she tried to shake it off her.

No, she would let the guilt would come the next day. It would pound and scream and sear then, inside of her head, like a severe hangover after a day of heavy celebration. It would be yelling at her what she already knew: She should not have been cheating on Jonathan; she should not have given up so easily on her marriage. She should especially have not been cheating with a man who was only a few years older than her son; she should especially not have been cheating on her husband, when he was King of Tortall, and she was Queen.

But she needed it, and she needed it so bad. As he pressed his lips against hers, those thoughts diminished in their potency and went more easily ignored. It felt so good; the feeling that flamed inside of her felt beyond ecstasy.

Jon often went away; he often forgot about her and took her for granted. And now... Now even her last child was married off. She had felt so alone, and companionship was an aching need that throbbed inside of her.

And she could tell that he needed it, too; she could taste the desperation on his tongue as she kissed him.

His need scorched through her as he unlaced her dress, his movement quick, heated and frenzied.

Pretty soon, all of her clothing and his, lay on a disheveled heap on the ground. As he came toward her, she knew she could stop him.

A last shard of guilt pierced through the skin of her conscience. Just for the night, she told herself, This is just for the night. And besides, you need it.

She didn't stop him, though. In being with him, a part of her never felt so alive yet a part of her died.

As their time together progressed, the alive part of her only went floating higher and higher and higher into ecstasy.

''Oh, Dom,'' she murmured against him, as he proceeded to kiss her neck.

**Okay... so I'm a little iffy about this prompt. The whole idea of Thayet and Dom being paired up is still a little strange for me but it **_**is**_** supposed to be a crackship. Well I hope you like it anyway. **


End file.
